Protective
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: Oneshots of the team being overprotective of Wally. Will include different versions of Wally such as fem and de-aged. Check it out it's a lot better than it sounds


**Welcome! I hope you enjoy these oneshots of an overprotective young justice team! I adore the idea of everyone being like caring and protective over Wally!**

 **Warning: Obviously these are going to be OOC because hello megan! It's fanfiction and these will not be all canon. So I don't want any hate saying 'Oh this was wrong! Or that's not how it was in the show!' Well duh!**

 **Also warning for this chapter specifically: Fem!Wally but everyone else is the same. Also attempted sexual assault but nothing explicit.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Wally walked happily down the sidewalk with her friends. It was the perfect day in her mind; no missions, no training, just a free day to spend with the most important people in her life. Kaldur led the group, taking in the scenery of the surface world with Megan and Conner beside him, Artemis, Zatanna and Robin were behind them chatting away while Wally herself lingered in the back of the group window shopping. She just finished laughing at Artemis' imitation of some snobby girl at her school when Wally felt someone grab her arm and before she could yell out another arm covered her mouth.

The arms dragged her into an abandoned alleyway before they roughly threw her onto the ground, she slid on the ground before she harshly turned to glare at the perpetrator. Her eyes widened at the two familiar figures who towered over her small frame, "Jake? Brian?" She recognized the two seniors from her high school, they were very popular football players, her stomach was filled with dread at the perverse leer smile on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Lookie who we got here. Whatcha doin' here westie?" Jake asked his tone dark.

She glared at him, "Visiting some friends." She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Brian answered, "Hunting."

To say she was confused was an understatement, "Hunting?"

Jake's smirk grew, "Hunting some _foxes._ And god damn Wally you look fine today."

' _Damn it...'_ Wally thought to herself the one day she decided to indulge Zatanna and let the younger girl dress her up. Wally swallowed thickly and paled, it was well known that whenever they said that sentence it never ended good for whoever they were after. Jake and Brian were infamous for sleeping around, they always got their way. Wally quickly stood up and attempted to run away but before she knew it Jake was in front of her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there babe. We're just getting started."

Brian grabbed her arms and held her from behind. Wally's heart started to quicken its pace when she saw Jake start to undo his jeans. "Relax dollface, it'll be quick."

"No! Leave me alone! Let me go or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?! You're in no position to give demands. Face it Wally, you're sexy as shit. And we're men we have needs, and it's your job to fulfill them." Jake stepped closer to her and she felt her eyes tear up she had to think. And fast! She swung her leg up and whaled Jake in his special section and then stomped on Brian's foot then elbowed him right in the ribs. She took off running when suddenly she found herself in someone's chest, they wrapped their arms around her she started thrashing about thinking the two boys had a third accomplice.

"Wally!" A familiar deep voice said. She looked up into deep blue eyes filled with concern. Conner. Her friends surrounded them, she sighed a breath of relief and let her tears fall freely.

"KF? What happened? Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Come back here!" Another voice said. Wally burrowed herself deeper into the dark T-shirt.

Robin and Kaldur blocked the two boys' view of her, "What the hell did you do to her?" They asked in anger.

"Nothing that she doesn't have coming to her." They scowled.

Conner passed Wally over to Zatanna and Artemis while the three teammates cornered her classmates.

"W-Wait guys...you don't have-" Wally attempted to interrupt them until Artemis just shook her head and held the young speedster back.

As for what happened well let's just say Jake and Brian have learned to avoid Wally unless they want _another_ trip to the hospital.

* * *

 **Remember to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Bye**

 **~Bri**


End file.
